Foxy
Foxy (フォクシー, Fokushī), who is also known as Foxy the Silver Fox (銀ギツネのフォクシー, Gin-gitsune no Fokushī), is the captain of the Foxy Pirates, and the main antagonist of the Long Ring Long Land Arc, Foxy's Return Arc, and the Spa Island Arc. His bounty is 24,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Jonathan Brooks (English), Bin Shimada (Japanese) Foxy is a stout man with skinny arms and legs. He has almost a cleft lip-like mouth and a unique hairstyle, with his hair split into two spikes pointing upwards. He has thick, triangles-like eyebrows, and is almost always seen grinning. His nose is also colored red, and it is long just like the nose of Kaku and Usopp. These characteristics make him look like a fox. His birthday is April 4th. Foxy typically wears yellow-orange pants, held up by suspenders, with large, rotund buckles on the edges, tucked inside black boots, which are white on the front part of the legs and have orange strings. Under his pants some sort of strange indument circling his waist can be seen, which is light-green with leaf-like motifs on it, and has orange laces on the front. It might be some sort of belt, even though in the anime it was shown as a pair of bermuda-like indument. In front of this, threaded in his pants, Foxy carries around a short wooden sword, which he uses to perform his Slow-Slow Beam Sword technique. He has an elaborate necklace hanging on his chest, with many circular orange and yellow pendants, and a blue, bigger and more elaborate central one, with ears on it resembling those of a fox. He also sports a fur-lined coat, with a large collar and big buttons on the right side. His coat is colored purple. Gallery Personality Foxy is a cheater and trickster, who participates in the Davy Back Fight, a contest between pirate crews where the winning team can steal crew members from the losing team. Most members of Foxy's crew joined him because he won them in this contest. However, they seem to be genuinely enthusiastic about being in the Foxy pirates, and wholeheartedly cheer on their crewmates and captain in the Davy Back Fight. Foxy also seems to honor a team's choice if they were to decide to win on their own. He thinks very highly of himself; that he is goodlooking, but in fact not at all. Though he acts supremely confident most of the time and seems quite fond of himself, Foxy is extremely sensitive to insults or criticism. Any offensive words from others cause him to instantly become depressed, and he usually ends up losing his footing and falling to the ground, barely supporting himself with his arms, while a black cloud suddenly appears over his head. Luckily for Foxy, all it takes is a few kind words from anybody to perk him up again. In the anime, Nami and Usopp used this weakness to their advantage by alternately hurling insults and compliments at Foxy non-stop, leaving him emotionally (as well as physically) paralyzed and unable to help his team during the roller race. Relationships Friends/Allies *Foxy Pirates **Porche **Hamburg Family Neutral *Doran Rivals Enemies *Navy *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza Abilities and Powers Foxy is a cunning character who uses his Cursed Fruit powers as well as various other tricks to aid in him cheating. He also seems to have an extraordinary sense of time, even when he had slowed down multiple cannonballs he still knew exactly when each and everyone of them was going to regain fullspeed. He also possesses a good deal of physical strength, as he can perform a barrage of quite powerful punches without getting tired. Cursed Fruit Foxy ate the Cursed Fruit Slow-Slow Fruit which allows him to fire microscopic particles as beams of light that can slow down his enemies or other objects for 30 seconds (he demonstrates this by slowing down a cannon ball fired at him... only to get hit by the cannonball anyway when he was gloating over its power for too long). When he cheats, he frequently uses these powers to increase the impact of his attacks or stop his opponents in their tracks. Luffy manages to beat this power by using a shard from a mirror he found on Foxy's ship, reflecting the Noroma photons back at him, then delivering a final blow with a 30 second delay. When Foxy uses his Slow-Slow Fruit powers, he always holds his hands in the same position: his thumb, ring and middle fingers are pressed together while his other two fingers are pointing upwards. This gesture resembles the typical Japanese way of representing a fox with one's hands. Weapons Apart from his regular tricks, Foxy possesses a giant mechanical punching machine called the Gorilla Puncher #13 (ゴリラパンチャー13号, Gorira Panchā Jūsan-gō) which he can pilot to use against his opponent in the Combat portion of the Davy Back Fight. The machine's punches are capable of being set on fire and are supposedly even capable of burning sea monsters. Foxy also uses a giant ball launcher called Dead Hit-kun (デッドヒットくん, Deddo Hitto-kun). Other Aside from his Cursed Fruit powers, Foxy uses various other tricks that aren't dependent on his powers. These range from disguises to using equipment that would otherwise be considered cheating in normal standards. The following are named techniques of Foxy that do not use his Cursed Fruit powers: * Great Strategy Lying Signpost (ウソ指示大作戦, Uso Shiji Daisakusen): Foxy's 18th trick, he lays a signpost in the middle of the racetrack to mislead his opponents to take a detour and off the course. This was first used against the Barrel Tiger during the Donut Race, but Nami simply smashes the sign, as she saw through the trickery. * Great Strategy Lying Goal (ウソゴール大作戦, Uso Gōru Daisakusen): Foxy lays a fake goal post in the middle of the racetrack to mislead his opponents into thinking that they won the race and stop, allowing Foxy's own team to catch up. This was first used against the Barrel Tiger during the Donut Race, but Nami simply smashes the goal, as she saw through the trickery. On the other hand, the Cutie Wagon fell for the trickery, and stopped momentarily, thus Foxy's plan actually backfired. * Glove Upgrade (グローブ強化, Gurōbu Kyōka): Realizing that Luffy cannot be seriously injured by normal punches, Foxy places blue spiked glove covers on his boxing gloves. The sharp points allow him to do more damage. * Foxy Face Transformation (フォクシー七変化|Fokushī Shichihenge|literally meaning "Foxy Seven-Change Disguise"}}: Foxy disguises himself in costumes to trick his opponent so that he can set up a sneak attack. Though he believes them to be brilliant, the disguises are so poor that only a complete moron (i.e. Luffy) would be fooled by them. This is called Foxy Face Transformation in the Viz Manga. * Fox Trap Counter-Attack (カウンターフォックスブロー, Kauntā Fokkusu Burō): Foxy slips a bear trap shaped like a fox's head on the end of his boxing glove and punches his opponent with it. This is called in the Viz Manga. * Super Vengeance Shoulder Throw (くやしまぎれ一本背負い, Kuyashimagire Ipponzeoi''): a technique used by Foxy on Luffy when he lost the captain fight. Basically he offers his opponent a congratulatory handshake, but when they reach out to accept it, he just grabs their arm and flips them over his shoulder and smashes him into the ground... only to wind up smashing himself into the ground as Luffy's limbs are rubber. History Past After acquiring some crewmembers from the Fanged Toad Pirates on Long Ring Long Land, Foxy decided to set his sights on some new prey, the Straw Hat Pirates. Synopsis Long Ring Long Land Arc Challenging the Straw Hats and Donut Race Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Foxy Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Grand Line Characters Category:CP9 Saga Antagonists